Time Switch Up
by Insainlyboredchick
Summary: Sirkit and Gigi are on an important mission to save their friends. The Hyper Force aren't sure whether they should trust these to strangers or to destroy them. One thing for sure, The Hyper Force's future is counting on these two strangers.
1. A Beam of Light

**Ok I don't own the Hyper force but I do own Atalo, Sirkit, Gigi, Nox, and Otis.And I do own the bad guy whom I have yet to name (But his name is mine too you lazy bum!) Now that's out of the way, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Ch.1**

It was a peaceful and beautiful day in Shruggazoom City. Nothing to do but play and have fun and that's exactly what the Hyper force team was doing. Chiro and the monkeys had decided to take this chance to enjoy them selves before the Skeleton King lunched his latest attack upon the helpless city. Chiro, Otto, Nova and Sparx were laughing as they ran around an open field while Antauri meditated and Gibson went over some calculations.

"Com'n and have some fun Gibson!" Sparx called

"Yeah Gibson, come play with us!" Nova added.

"No thank you. I'm quite happy here" Gibson answered.

"Aw, you're no fun," Otto said.

"How 'bout you Antauri?" Sparx called again "All work and no play makes a dull monkey"

"It does?" Otto asked.

Nova shrugged "I don't know, I'm pretty sure he made it up Otto."

"No I didn't. Chiro told me that, right kid?" Sparx said.

"Kid?" Sparx asked when he didn't hear Chiro answer him.

Chiro had walked off from the monkeys a few feet and was staring at something in the sky.

"What is it Chiro?" Antauri asked as he and the other walked next to their leader.

"Look up there," Chiro said as he pointed to the sky.

The monkeys looked up at the sky and saw what looked like a bright star quietly growing.

"Gibson what is that thing?" Chiro asked.

"I'm not sure. My scanner said it's some sort of unknown energy source" the blue monkey said.

"So it's not a star?" Otto asked.

"Most defiantly not" Gibson said.

"Well what ever it is it's heading straight for us!" Nova warned.

"Monkeys move!" Chiro shouted.

The Hyper Force jumped for cover as a white blinding beam shook the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Antauri asked as he and the others stood up.

"I'm fine" Nova answered.

"Same here" Sparx added.

"Nothing broken" Gibson said

"I'm ok" Otto answered.

"I'm ok too" Chiro finished.

"Ok so we're alright but what about them?" Sparx said as he pointed to two unknown figures face down in the dirt.

"Who are they?" Nova asked as she walked closer to the figures to get a better look.

"Yeah and where did they come from?" Chiro asked.

"They look like…" Nova trailed off.

"No they couldn't be, could they?" Sparx said.

'They are" Gibson answered shockingly.

"Robot Monkeys" Otto said amazed.

"We need to get them to the Super Robot quickly," Antauri advised.

"Right, ok Monkey Team lets go" Chiro ordered.

Chiro, Gibson, Antauri and Sparx flew into the air, head towards the Robot, while Otto and Nova both lifted one of the strange Robots into the air and followed.


	2. Who is Nox?

**CH.2**

Gibson was working in his lab keeping a close eye on the two unconscious visitors inside the healing tanks. Antauri walked in silently and looked at the two unknown robot monkeys without Gibson knowing. Gibson turned around and almost dropped explosive chemicals, surprised by Antauri's sudden appearance.

"Ah! Antauri you shouldn't do that!" Gibson proclaimed.

Antauri didn't answer; instead he stared at the injured monkey just now noticing their appearances. It was strange really, they had the exact design as himself and the rest of the Hyper Force just different colors. One was dark red almost maroon while the other was light aqua blue.

"I wouldn't worry about them they'll be just fine," Gibson reassured as he also looked at the strange robots.

"It's strange," Antauri said at last, "But I since the Power Primate within them."

"What? Are you sure?" Gibson asked surprisingly.

Antauri nodded.

"Well this is getting cruiser by the minuet," Gibson concluded.

Just then Chiro, Followed by Nova, Sparx and Otto, entered the room.

"So how are they doing?" Chiro asked.

"They're recovering well,' Gibson answered, "I protect that they will be fully recovered in about a week."

"Good, maybe then we'll get some answers," Chiro said with a nod.

"I wonder if the Skeleton King was after them," Nova pointed out.

"It's hard to say, but it's possible," Antauri said.

"Well not that this isn't exciting or anything but isn't there anything better to do?" Sprax interrupted.

Before Nova could scold Sparx, the maroon robot groaned and shifted.

"She's waking up," Otto said as he pointed to the tube that contained the red monkey.

"No kidding Otto," Sparx said.

"U-uugh, what's going on?" ground the red monkey.

"You're safe," Chiro answered, "My team and I brought to our Super Robot."

"Super Robot?" said the monkey as she slowly opened her eyes, "Nox? I-is that you?" The maroon monkey asked as she looked at Sparx.

"Who's Nox?" Nova asked as she and the others stared at Sparx.

"Hey don't look at me. I have no idea what this chick is talking about," Sparx protested.

"Then who is she talking about?' Otto asked.

But before anyone could answer Otto, the maroon Monkey staggered out of her healing tank and fell onto the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nox?" she said as she stood up, her eyes dazed.

"What is she talking about?" Otto asked again.

"I don't know," Nova answered at last, "But I'm getting a bad felling."

"Look…ugh…ma'am… I don't know what you're talking about," Sparx said.

The female robot began to slowly walked towards Sparx, "You ijed," she said with a giggle, "Hoe many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed here?"

"She's completely off her rocker," Sparx said.

"Maybe she's sleep walking," Otto suggested.

"That's it! She must be having a nightmare and….," Before Gibson could finish the maroon monkey's hand transformed into giant magnets.

"Ho-oh," Sparx said.

"Monkeys get ready," Chiro ordered.

"Chiro wait!" Antauri warned but it was too late.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!" the maroon monkey yelled as she shot giant electric balls at Sparx.

Sparx duck and the attack missed him by an inch.

"Grate Scot!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Hey, no fair! That's my theme," Sparx yelled but the dazed maroon monkey wasn't listening.

"Monkey team go!" Chiro ordered.

"Wait, Chiro!" Antauri yelled but it was too late. Everyone but himself was off to battle.

The Hyper Force was just about to unleash an on slot of attacks when a blue laser beam out of no where drew a scorched line in the metal floor between the Hyper Force and the maroon robot monkey. The Hyper force stopped and looked in the direction of the laser while the no longer attacking maroon robot lost her balance and fell. To the Hyper Forces' surprise the laser came from the light blue robot monkey's hand which had transformed into a drill just like Gibson, and was now struggling out of her healing tank.

"Sirkit you idiot! What do you think you're doing?" sculled the light blue monkey.

"Look Gigi! I found Nox," the maroon monkey said, who the Hyper force now knew she was called Sirkit, pointed at Sparx.

"That's not Nox you idiotic simpleton, 'The blue monkey, who's name was apparently Gigi, hissed as she limped over to Sirkit.

"Oh…." Sirkit said sadly.

Gigi sighed, "It's ok Sirkit it's not your fault. You're injured badly; you'll be back to your old wisecracking self once you're better."

Sirkit smiled then clasped on the floor from pure exhaustion.

"Um, did that make no since to anyone else?" Chiro asked

"I feel like my brain just exploded," Nova answered as Otto nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we know their names now," Gibson said.

Gigi turned to the Hyper Force and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble Sirkit caused, she didn't mean it, really, she didn't."

"Umm it's alright. No harm done right?" Chiro said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Sparx said as he pointed to a giant hole in the wall where Sirkit electric ball missed him.

"AHH! What did she do?" Otto yelled

"Otto, can you fix it?" Antauri interrupted.

"Well of course I can fix it. I just can't believe how big the hole is," He answered.

"Yes, considering all the damage that girl sustained," Gibson said as he pondered.

As the Hyper Force talked Gigi was getting dizzy, swaying to side to side until she as well fell to the ground.

"Look you guys, they can barley stand up they're so tired," Nova said, "Let's let them rest for the night. We can ask them all the questions we want when they can talk without going out cold."

"That and trying to kill us," Sprax said.

"Sparx!" Nova said angrily.

"Agreed," Antauri said, "We can take turns watching them threw the night. I'll be glad to take the first shift."

"Ok. Gibson will take over after Antauri, then Sparx, Nova, and Otto," Chiro said, "Now…" Chiro yawned, "Let's go to bed."


	3. Friend or foe?

**Ch.3**

Chiro walked into the control room of the Super Robot still half asleep.

"Morning," He yawned.

"Chiro, I'm glad you're up," Antauri said.

He and the other monkeys were huddled close together using hush voice as they talk to one another.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked as he walked to the group.

"We've got a situation," Antauri answered.

"Quite so Chiro," Gibson added, "It seems that our 'guests', and I use that word loosely, have recovered faster than I thought. Instead of a week, it seems that they healed over night."

"And now they're eating all our food" Sprax complained.

"Yeah, they even found my secret stash," Otto said with teary eyes, "And they're easing it right now!"

Chiro look over at Gigi and Sirkit who were happily stuffing their faces with any kind of food they could find.

"They acted as if they hadn't eaten in months," Nova said sadly.

"Yeah…." Chiro said thinking out loud, "How did they get out of the sick buy?"

"Ask Otto," Nova said as she crossed her arms, "He was the last one on watch."

Otto smiled nervously as everyone stared at him expecting an answer.

"Well ugh, I kinda fell asleep and when I woke up they were already eating," Otto explained.

Sprax raised his hand to his head, "Nice going Otto."

"They must have claimed out of their tubes again in search for some food," Gibson deduced.

"That's not all," Antauri said, "Last night I made some interesting observation last night."

"Are you talking about when you since the Power Primate last night?" Gibson asked

Antauri nodded.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Chiro asked.

"Last night while Gibson and I were talking I since a something that I thought was the Power Primate," Antauri explained, "But I also since that our guest hold a grate sorrow with in themselves. I wanted to meditate on this in the sick bay and hope to get a better idea what was ailing them."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me last night before what's-her-name attacked us?" Chiro asked.

"Yes. After that fight and after everyone went to bed I could not make the same connection I did as before," Antauri said, "It was as if they had close their hearts to me."

"What could this all mean?" Nova asked.

"I don't know," Chiro answered, "But I plan to find out."

"Look!" Otto cried, "I think they finally stopped."

The rest of the Hyper Force stop and looked over as the 2 strange monkeys and saw they were sleeping soulfully on the floor with greatly enlarged bellies.

"Well it's about time," Sparx said annoyed.

"Come on Sparx. Look at them. Where ever they came from it must be horrible place to live," Nova said sadly.

"Yeah but that gives them no right to eat all our food," Sparx said bitterly

Nova huffed and smacked Sparx hard on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sparx said.

"Come on Sparx don't be mean," Otto said.

"Let's see how you like it when they attack you," Sparx said in his defense.

"She didn't mean to," Chiro said calmly, "She thought you were someone else and besides the blue one stopped her."

"Yeah I guess," Sparx said finally letting go of his grudge.

"Ahhh, that felt goooood," said a voice from behind the Hyper Force.

The Hyper turned around and saw the two unknown monkeys shift a little in pure bliss.

"Indeed," the light blue monkey answered.

"Hey Gigi, do you think this is robot monkey heaven?" the maroon asked.

"I hope not Sirkit. That would mean we have failed our mission,' Gigi answered.

Sirkit sighed deeply, "I wonder where we are?"

"I don't know, we could be in a million different places. The chance of us landing in the right place is very slim," Gigi answered again.

"Well, now that you are done eating us out of house and home maybe you can answer some of the many question we have for you," Gibson said, glad the too that something was finally going to get done.

At first Gigi and Sirkit didn't move, but just laid there for a few seconds. Then they slowly sit up, crushing their huge bellies, and looked at the Hyper Force with frightful eyes.

Then Sirkit suddenly got up, "Ugh….ughhhh….Sorry but we gotta go," She said as she began to run past Gigi.

But before Sirkit got away, Gigi grabbed her shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" Gigi asked in a stern voice.

"Umm..Away?" Sirkit answered nervously.

"I don't thinks so," Gigi said as she pulled Sirkit to the floor.

Sirkit gave out a monkey yelp as she fell head over heels onto the floor.

"OW! That hurt," She shouted.

"Good," Gigi said as she got to her feet.

"This is going to be interesting," Sparx said quietly.

Gigi walked over to the very confused super heroes with Sirkit close behind. Gigi looked as if she was going into battle while Sirkit look like she wanted to crawl under the nearest rock.

"Greetings," Gigi said politely, "As you might have guessed I am Gigi and my comrade here is Sirkit."

'How ya do'en" Sparx asked happily.

Sirkit shrugged, "Not too good really."

"Sirkit! That's no way to treat out hosts," Gigi said, 'I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse Sirkit, she hasn't learned how to use her manners yet," she said as Sirkit stuck her tongue at her.

"Ugh…nice to meet you," Chiro said, "I'm Chiro and this is…."

Gigi raised her hand to stop Chiro from talk any farther.

"No needs to intrude yourselves," She said, "We all ready know who you are."

"But how?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, we never met before," Otto added, "Right?"

"Well….ugh…I…" Gigi stuttered.

"Are you kidding?" Sirkit interrupted, "You guys are famous. Stories about you adventures have spread all the way to our little part of the adventure. Who doesn't know?"

"Wow, I never know we were so famous," Nova said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sparx asked.

"We're on an important mission," Gigi said.

"What kind of mission?" Chiro asked.

"See.. we…" Gigi stumble to find the right words.

"Sorry we can't tell you," Sirkit said.

"Why not?" Antauri asked suspiciously.

"Its stop secret monkey dude," Sirkit answered as she waved her finger at the silver monkey as if taunting him.

"Fair enough," Antauri said.

"Yes, I suppose," Gibson added

"Awww, I wonted to know," Otto whined.

"Is there anything you _can _tell us?"Sparx asked.

"I'm afraid not Sparx," Gigi said.

"Why not?" Nova asked.

"Cause too mach is at stake," Gigi said darkly.

"Well can you at least tell us why you're here?" Gibson said annoyingly.

Gigi and Sirkit looked at each other for a few seconds and then nodded.

"We're need to save our friends, fast," Sirkit began.

"And we believe that our solution is here in Shruggazoom," Gigi finished.

"What solution might that be?" Gibson asked but Gigi and Sirkit said nothing more.

"I think we just hit the wall here guys," Sparx commented.

"Indeed," Antauri said with a nod, "For the mean time I suggest we let our guests get rest."

"What? You're letting us stay here?" Sirkit said shocked.

"But you don't even know us!" Gigi said, equally as surprised.

"Yeah, but we can't leave you out in the clod," Nova said with a smile on her face, "You just got here and you don't know your way around yet."

"Yeah but where are they going to stay?" Sparx said, "I wouldn't mind sharing my room with them," He said with a smile.

"SPRAX!" Nova yelled as she hit the red monkey hard.

"OW! I was kidding, yesh," Sparx said as he rubbed his head.

Nova said nothing but crossed her arms and subbed Sparx.

Chiro sighed, "Nova, is it ok if they stay in your room?"

"Yeah sure, no problem" Nova said, "Come on I'll show you where it." Nova began to walk away with Sirkit a few steps behind.

"Thank you for your kindness," Gigi said with a small bow before she turned around and followed Nova and Sirkit.

As they walked away Otto notice a big sliver ring with a huge blood red gem on it on Gigi's tail. He was intently drawn to it and ran up behind the blue monkey and grabbed her tail, startling her.

"Ooooo, what's this?" Otto asked with big eyes.

"Ugh, it's a ring. It was a gift, from one of my friends," Gigi said.

Otto gave her an odd look, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now please give me my tail back," Gigi snapped as she pulled her tail out of Otto's grasp.

Gigi continued on her way leaving Otto with mixed emotions.

"I don't trust them," Sparx said bitterly

"Nor do I." Gibson said.

"I wonder what they're trying to hide," Chiro said

"They're probably assassins sent by the Skeleton King," Sparx said

"I don't thinks so," Antauri said as he crossed his arms, "I'm sure if we got the know them, to earn their trust, they will tell us more."

"Until then team" Chiro said sternly, "Keep your eyes on them and make sure they don't do anything we wouldn't want them to do."

Yay end of Ch.3! I hope you guys like it so far. I gotta brain storm on what it happen next so don't get mad if I don't uodate for a while. Plus I got school!But don't worry, I'm planing on getting Ch.4 up by next weekend. So until then Bye-bye!


	4. Time Rings

**CH.4**

After Nova finished give them the tour around the Super Robot and Shruggazoom, Sirkit and Gigi decided to check out the controls of the Super Robot under Gibson's close watched.

"Why do you keep pestering me with all these questions Sirkit?" Gibson asked annoyed.

"So I can get the answers, duh," Sirkit answered sarcastically.

Gibson rolled his eyes as he sighed.

Just then the alarm began to wail.

Chiro and the others rushed in ready for an attack.

"Gibson! What's going on!" Chiro demanded.

"An unknown creator is attacking Shruggazoom," Gibson answered as he typed away on a keyboard.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Chiro yelled.

He and the monkeys rushed out of Robot and flew to the heart of the City.

"Hmm, in their rush they forgot about us," Gigi wonder out load.

"That's good isn't it?" Sirkit asked, "That gives us some time to check out the robot without the old fork asking too many questions and to see if this thing has any secrets we don't already know about."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this easy. Well thinking won't help us now," Gigi said as she turned around and begin to walk away, "Let's go see what we can find, shall we?"

Sirkit shrugged but followed, "So how long do you think it will take them to realize the monster's a hologram?" she asked.

"Not long, so we'll have to work fast," Gigi answered.

"Well this was stupid," Sparx said as he and the others stood before the huge lizard like monster, "Why didn't we bring the robot?"

"Because that's where Gigi and Sirkit are," Antauri answered, "We can't risk them getting hurt."

"What's the matter Sparx?" Nova teased, "Can't handle the big old monster?"

"Ha, I can handle anything this thing can throw at me," Sparx answered with a wink.

"It looks kinda wired," Otto said

"Yes I have to agree, it looks like it came from a very old movie," Gibson added.

"No matter what it looks like, we'll still kick its butt," Chiro said.

"Now you're talking my langue kid," Sparx said as he charged off to battle.

Everyone followed Sparx crying out their attacks. But when the Hyper Force struck the creator their attacks went right through the skin and landed on the other side of the giant lizard.

"What just happened?" Nova asked.

"It appears that instead id hurting the monster we went right through it," Antauri said.

"Then how are we supposed to beat it if we can't even touch it?" Chiro asked.

"Easy," Sparx said, "Keep hitting it."

Sparx flew into the air.

"Sparx wait!" Nova called but it was too late.

Sparx attacked the monster from behind but his attacks went right through the monster again and hit the buildings beyond. Luckily all the citizens evacuated the scene so the crumbling rocks from the destroyed buildings it the ground safely.

"Sparx stop!" Chiro yelled, "You're just making things worse!"

Sparx grumbled but quickly landed back on the ground.

"Curious, not only can we not hit the monster but it seems that the monster can't touch anything at all. It just walks right through the buildings," Gibson pointed out.

"But how can that be?" Chiro asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure," Antauri answered.

"I don't like this," Nova said, "Something's not right here."

"Look the monster is getting smaller," Sparx said.

The Hyper force looked on as the monster shrunk half it's size on the side of a skyscraper.

"Hey guys!" Otto called, "Look what I found!"

Everyone turned to see Otto happily holding up a strange round machine in his hands.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"I'm not sure, but what ever it is, its cool," Otto said with a smile.

Gibson looked at the monster that at the machine in Otto hands than back again.

"OF COURSE!" He exclaimed, "That's not a monster at all!"

"What are you talking about Gibson, of course it's a monster,' Sparx said

"Yes but not a real monster. You see it's a movie," Gibson explained.

"I see what you're saying." Antauri said.

"Well I don't," said Nova.

"You see the devise in Otto's hands?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nova said, still not understanding.

"It's a movie projector, and _that's_ the movie," Gibson as he pointed to the fake monster on the wall.

Just then people appeared on the wall screaming and running away from the monster.

"Well if it's just a movie, why did it set off the alarm?" Chiro asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to check it out when we get back to the Super Robot," Gibson answered.

"Whoa! Look at these parts!" Otto said.

"What about them?" Chiro asked.

"Half these parts haven't even been made yet, " Otto said.

"What? Are you sure?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I would remember a part called…" Otto squinted his eyes to see the lapel engraved on the metal, "The squish-o-nater 6000 on the market."

"Hmmm…we'll have to worry about later. For now I suggest getting back to the Super Robot," Antauri said.

Chiro nodded, "Ok team, let's go."

The hyper Force quickly took to the air and flew to the Super Robot as quickly as they could.

"AHHHH! What did they do!" Otto cried as he entered the control room of the Super Robot, "The alarm system a mess!"

"Can you fix it Otto?" Chiro asked.

"No problem, I just can believe the mess someone left behind. Whoever did this was a real amateur. I don't think they were even trying to hide this mess. Somehow they re-wired the alarm to go off whenever these two wires touch," Otto explained.

"Who would do this?" Nova asked.

"I'll give you two guesses," Sparx said.

"Sirkit and Gigi," Gibson said as he crossed his arms.

"No way, you guys can't prove that," Nova said

"We don't have to Nova," Sparx said.

"Who else could have done it?" Gibson said bitterly.

"Hold on guys," Chiro said, "Nova's right, we can't prove that."

"Yes, We'll have to get their side of the story then decide if they are guilty or not," Antauri said.

"There's something strange about those two," Otto said as he began to repair the alarm.

"Yeah tell me about it, "Sparx said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like the ring on Gigi's tail,' Otto added

'Yeah, Sirkit has one on her tail too, "Nova said, "But when I asked about it she look like she was about to cry and told me that her friend gave it to her."

"Really? Gigi just snapped at me when I asked about it," Otto said.

"Otto, please don't get sidetracked," Gibson said.

"What? Oh right. I'm pretty sure that those rings are really small machine things," Otto explained.

"How could you tell?" Chiro asked.

"Cause I got a close enough look to see through the jewel thing and saw what looked like a clock or something like that, "Otto said.

"I'm telling you we should kick them out now before it's too late," Sparx said.

"No way!" Nova shouted eagerly.

"What if they attack us during the night, huh? We'll be caught totally off guard," Sparx argued.

"If they were going to attack us they would have done it already," Nova argued back.

"Enough you two," Antauri said, "Nova go get Sirkit and Gigi and bring them back here. Maybe they'll shed some light on our situation."

Nova nodded and quickly left the room to look for the two monkeys.

Nova went to look in her room first.

"_I know they didn't do it. They couldn't have done it…could they?" _Nova thought as she walked up to her room.

Nova thought it was odd that her door was left slightly open. She was about to go in when she heard Gigi and Sirkit talking.

"So what are we going to do?" Nova heard Sirkit say, "At this rate Atalo and the others will be killed."

"I know, the holo-jecter that I planted during Nova's tour of the city, got us enough time to check out the robot but we found nothing we already know and it's only a matter a time before they figure out I rewired the alarm while you were asking Gibson all those questions. And to top it all off the Time Rings didn't take us back as far as we needed to go." Gigi explained.

"I was wondering about that. We were supposed to go back before Chiro meat our 'fathers', but Antauri's has already become the silver monkey. There's no hope for us to defeat him now." Sirkit said.

"Apparently even Otis's machines have limits. We can only go 50 years into the past, no farther than that." Gigi explained. "And even if we could destroy the elderly Hyper Force what will happen to us? The only reason we came to be was because of them."

"I don't care!" Sirkit yelled, "The Skeleton Prince has our friends and if we don't kill the old Hyper Force he'll kill them."

Nova couldn't believe it, she had to tell the others. Nova began to back away from the door but tripped over her own tail.

"Whoa!" She cried as she landed on her back, "Ow…that was smooth," Nova grounded.

"Nova!" Gigi said, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, just inspecting the floor. Umm…yep it's clean," Nova said with a nervous smile.

"You heard what we said, didn't you?" Sirkit asked with no emotion.

"Um..no I didn't hear a thing. Especially anything about a Time Ring," Nova said as she got up.

"Aww, Nova why did you have did you have to hear," Sirkit said as Gigi shook her head.

"There, all done," Otto said as he close the door and covered the alarm wires.

Then there was a long scream coming from somewhere inside the Super Robot.

"That was Nova!" Sparx said alarmed.

"Let's go team," Chiro said as he and his monkeys race to find Nova.

After looking through the whole the interior of the robot Chiro, Sparx, Otto, Gibson and Antauri returned to the control room.

"They took her," Otto said.

"Gigi and Sirkit monkey-napped Nova," Gibson said darkly.

4Evermonkeyfan & Lights of the Aurora: I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm surprised I got reviews so soon . Oh and Lights of the Aurora tell Argent I said Hi, eventhough I have no idea who s/he is '''lol.


	5. Rescue Mission

**CH.5**

**Hey guys! Look Ch 5! Yay ch.5! By far the longest chapter…..I think…anywho I was re-reading my story and realized I made some stupid mistakes. Hehe, hopefully they weren't so bad you couldn't understand the story. And hay if I didn't make mistakes I wouldn't be human! **

"Gibson, did you find them yet?" Chiro asked.

"No not yet but I think I have I lead" Gibson answered as he typed away on the main computer.

"This doesn't make any since," Otto said, "Why would they kidnap Nova?"

"I told you we should have kick them out," Sparx huffed.

"That doesn't help us now Sparx," Antauri said in his deep voice.

"Whatever, they must have been waiting for their chance to strike once they earned our trust," Sparx assumed.

"Hmm…possibly, but it just doesn't feel right," Antauri said as if thinking inside his head.

"Got it!" Gibson said.

Every turned to Gibson and saw the giant monitor had a map on it with a red blinking light.

"They seem to have run off to a small forest, only 3 mile in diameter, near the outskirts of Shruggazoom City," Gibson explained as he pointed to the red flashing dot.

"What are we waiting for then?" Sparx asked, "Let's go save Nova."

"Right, let's go team. We got a friend to save," Chiro ordered.

"What are you guys doing?" Nova demanded, "Let me go!"

"Sorry Nova but we can't have you telling the others what you heard," Sirkit said sympathetically.

She and Gigi were carrying Nova as they flew with their jet pack though the trees of the forest. The yellow robot struggled to get free from her electric and feet chuffs that Gigi and place on her but was no use.

"Look Sirkit," Gigi said as she let go of Nova with one hand and pointed to a hidden cave on a Cliffside, "That is the best place hiding place for our situation."

"What are we waiting for? The old fork will be after us soon," Sirkit said.

The cave wasn't very deep but it served it's porpoise of a hiding place perfectly. The two traitorous robot monkeys placed Nova as far back of the as they could and sat next to the wall.

"If I wasn't in these stupid chuffs, oh man, would you be sorry," Nova threatened.

Gigi and Sirkit ignored her.

"So how long to we have before they come look for Aunty Nova?" Sirkit asked.

"Not very long, an hour at best," Gigi said with a sigh.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Nova roared.

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya," Sirkit said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you think we put in those chuff in the first place, Nova?" Gigi said annoyed, "To be cruel?" She scuffed," I think not."

"The why did you?" Nova asked suspiciously.

"So you wouldn't punch us that's why," Gigi said, "We may not look like it but we are no in getting beaten to a pulp."

"But you kidnapped me!" Nova shouted.

"Only because you airdropped, we can't risk our….ugh…I mean the other member of the Hyper Force finding out that there's more to us then what we've told them," Gigi said biting her lip, "At least not yet."

"To put it short Nova, we're caught between a rock and a hard place and we can't afford any stupid mistakes," Sirkit said.

"What are you guys talking about!" Nova shouted in frustration.

Gigi and Sirkit look to the side and refused to answer Nova.

"Prrrr-ring-ring-ring," Gigi said as if to fill the silent void, "Prrrrrrrrrrr-ring-ring-ring-ring."

"What the heck is she doing?" Nova asked utterly confused.

Sirkit shrugged, "She does that whenever she nervous. Just a bad habit she got into, I guess."

Gigi continued, "Prrrrrr-ring-ring. I think we should get going."

Sirkit sigh sadly as she nodded and stood up.

The two robot monkey began to walk out of the mouth of the cave when Nova called to them.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Gigi and Sirkit stopped and looked at Nova.

"We can just destroy her now Gigi," Sirkit said looking straight into nova's eyes.

"No, we can't," Gigi said as she shook her head.

"Why not? We're going to destroy the others as soon as they get here," Sirkit said as she shifted her gaze to Gigi.

"Yes but they have a fighting chance. It's…It's not right to hurt someone when they can't defend themselves," Gigi said as she looked at Sirkit.

"Like what were doing now is right," Sirkit said angrily.

Gigi sighed, "Come on Sirkit."

And with that Nova was left alone in the cave.

"I gotta warn the others but how?" Nova asked herself.

"So did you set up the beacon near the cave?" Sirkit asked as she and Gigi flew through the air.

"Yes, if we're lucky they'll find Nova without trouble," the light blue monkey said.

"And while they look for Nova we'll pick them off one by one," Sirkit said darkly.

Gigi nodded sadly. Then without saying good-bye the two monkeys went their separate ways. The only thing the needed now was the Hyper Force to show up.

Specking of witch, the Remaining members of the Hyper Force marched determinedly between the ancient trees of the forest; Gibson in the lead.

Otto ground from the back of the line, "Are we there yet? My feet are starting to hurt."

"To my calculations, we should be nearing Nova's locations in a matter of minutes," Gibson said as he looked at his scanner.

Otto ground louder, "But that could take forever."

"No it's not," Chiro said happily over his shoulder.

"Oh, then, Yay!" Otto cheered.

Otto hummed cheerfully as his followed Chiro and the others when some thing shined in his eye. He stopped and looked for the source of the shining object, unknowingly getting left behind by the others. Otto stepped over the high ferns of he approached the metallic object at the center of a clearing. He picked the object and realized it was one of those rings that Gigi and Sirkit wore on their tails.

"_I wonder what this is doing here," _Otto thought.

The green monkey heard something move in the bushes next to him, he turned to see what is was but the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a painful blow to his check.

"Get up!" Otto heard Sirkit order.

"Sirkit?" Otto said as he sat up, "What are you doing?"

"I said get up!" She yelled.

"But why…?" Otto said confused by the maroon monkey's sudden change.

"If you won't defend yourself I'll still kill you," Sirkit threatened as she looked at the ground.

Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Otto know that Sirkit was crying.

"Hey Otto, you ok?" Sparx asked as he looked to the back of the line, "Ugh, Chiro? Where's Otto?"

"What do you mean? He's right…." Chiro didn't finish. Chiro stopped with a small sigh as his monkeys stopped as well. "He must have gotten lost. I'll go look for him. We'll meet up with you guys once you've found Nova," said the boy.

"Are you sure that's wise Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah of course it is," Chiro reassured.

"Be careful Chiro," Antauri warned, "I sense that something is not right here."

"Ok, see you guys later," Chiro said as he ventured into the forest.

"Otto?" Chiro called, "Otto, where are you?"

Then out of no where a blue lazar came, aiming right for Chiro's head but missed by less then an inch. Instinctively, Chiro rolled and ducked behind an old log.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

Gigi jumped out of the shadows and stared at Chiro with cold eyes.

"Gigi? What are you doing?" Chiro said as he got up and walk towards the robot.

Before Chiro could touch her, Gigi aimed her drill right at Chiro.

"Sorry Chiro," She said through her teeth, "But you have to die now."

The trio of robot monkeys continued to walk, hopping their friends are alright.

"How much farther is it Gibson?" Antauri asked, disliking not knowing where everyone was.

"Soon, in fact we're here," Gibson said as he stopped at a wall of rock.

"Well, where is she? Where's Nova?" Sparx asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure. According to my scanner she should be right in front of us," Gibson answered confusingly.

"Sparx? Gibson? Is that you?" Nova called from the cliff side cave.

"Nova? Where are you?" Antauri called.

"Up here you guys!" Nova yelled.

"Up where?" Sparx yelled.

"Up there, inside that cave," Antauri said as he pointed to the cave.

The trio flew to the small cave and Gibson quickly unhand cuffed Nova.

"What took you guys so long?" Nova said annoyingly.

"Eh, you know," Sparx said with a playful shrug, "The usual: eating, sleeping. We thought you could rescue yourself , but I guess we were wrong."

"Oh, shut up Sparx!" Nova said angrily

As Sparx pushed more of Nova's 'please annoy me' button, Antauri noticed Gibson thinking really hard about something.

"Gibson? Is everything alright?" The second in command asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, as a fact. See that beacon device sitting near the mouth of the cave?" Antauri nodded, "Well it's odd really, it's like they wanted us to find Nova," Gibson explained.

"Oh! That's right," Nova said as she knocked Sparx to the ground, "Gigi and Sirkit said that they were going to destroy you guys one by one as you looked for me."

"Then we have no time to lose," Antauri said coldly, "Sparx come with me. Nova, you and Gibson will look for Gigi while Sparx and I look for Sirkit."

With out a word the monkeys split up looking for their friends as well as their enemies.

Otto jumped to avoid Sirkit's attacks and then charge with his own. Sirkit wasn't as lucky as Otto's saws hit her tired body. Compared to her green opponent, she wasn't doing so well.

"Sirkit, have you gone crazy?" the green mechanic yelled.

Sirkit didn't answer but instead attacked again with her electric red balls and this time they hit the target. Otto yelled with pain but he stood his ground.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong Sirkit, I can't help you," Otto pleated.

"You can help by letting me destroy you!" Sirkit yelled insanely as she charged once again at Otto.

"I'm sorry Chiro but I have no other choice, you understand," Gigi said as she shot more lazars at the larder of the robotic monkeys.

"No I don't," Chiro said as he douched the lazars. "Thunder punch!"

Gigi jumped over Chiro's head landed behind him.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Chiro thought as he turned around to defend himself but he wasn't quick enough.

"Dancing Lazar!" Gigi shouted as she shot at Chiro, when the shot missed it bounced off a near by tree onto another then headed back towards Chiro once again.

Chiro closed his eyes thinking that this was the end of him.

"Monkey mind scram!" Antauri yelled as his attack disabled Gigi's.

"Antauri! Gibson! Boy am I glad to see you," Chiro cheered.

"The feeling mutual," Gibson said with a smile.

Antauri and Gigi and into hand to hand combat, Gigi was losing badly.

The light blue monkey called for help on her communicator, "Sirkit, I need your help urgently. I'm out numbered three to one."

"Me too," Sirkit answered. "Magna volt darts!"

Hundred of small magnetized energy balled blanketed the clearing.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Sparx said

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled as she charged at Sirkit.

Otto followed Nova's lead yelling, "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Sirkit avoided Nova fits of fury but once again was hit by Otto's saws.

"_I could never really defend myself against those stupid saws,"_ the maroon monkey thought bitterly to herself.

"I suggest we regroup, Sirkit, we might have a better chance," Gigi said over the communicator.

"Fine, I'll come look for you. Can you hang on until then Gigi?" Sirkit asked as Sparx got ready to attack.

"I really don't have a choice now do I?" Gigi said with a fake laugh.

"That's true, but don't worry I'll be there in no time."

Sirkit turned and began to run away from her attackers.

"No way are you getting away that easily," Sparx said, "Magna Tingler Blast!"

A direct hit, she screamed in pain but Sirkit kept running.

"I'll give her one thing, she sure is stubborn," Sparx said.

"Come on she's getting away," Nova said as she began to give chase, Sparx and Otto close behind.

"Gigi! Gigi! I'm here!" Sirkit yelled as she burst out of the shrubbery.

Sirkit froze with fright as she spotted Gigi sitting limp on a near by tree.

Gigi smiled weakly, "What took you so long?'

"I'm afraid your too late to help," Chiro said as he Gibson and Antauri surrounded the shocked robot.

Just then Nova and the others come dashing out of the bushes.

"Did we miss anything?" Otto asked.

"Nope you're just in time," Chiro said without taking his eyes off of Sirkit.

"What have you done….?" Sirkit said quietly.

"We defended ourselves," Chiro said in his defense, "Have you and your friend attacked us."

"You idiots," Sirkit's anger was overwhelming her, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE! NOW WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!"

Sirkit lunged at Antauri; foam began to appear around her moth, this little monkey was out for blood. But before she could even get close Antauri stopped Sirkit in midair with his monkey mind powers.

"Whoa, nice catch," Otto said amazed.

"Indeed," Gibson added as Sirkit slowly turned upside down and foam –like spit dripped from her head.

"Ewww," Nova said as she cringed.

Gigi giggled, "are you doing you mad Chihuahua imitation again?'

Sirkit whipped her mouth clean, "go and ruined it for me Gigi."

"Sorry," Gigi said with a smile.

"Alright that's enough," Chiro said frustrated, "I want to hear the truth and I want to hear it now!"

"First tell me what you did to Gigi!" Sirkit demanded.

"We didn't to anything," Antauri said.

"Quite so, she banged her head on a tree branch," Gibson finished.

Sirkit rolled her eye as she continued to float in the air.

"It wasn't my fault," Gigi protested, "That branch attacked me! Beside I think we got ourselves in a bigger mess then we can imagine Sirkit. We have to tell them."

"What? I thought it was bad to tell them Gigi," Sirkit said.

"I don't think we have a choice any more Sirkit, we_ have_to tell them," Gigi said as she got up.

Sirkit cross her arms, "Fine but put me down you ijet," She said to Antauri. "Whoa!" Sirkit cried as she fell to the ground. "Ow….what was that for!"

"You said to put you down. Not to put you down 'gently'," Antauri said with a smile.

Sirkit just grumbled.

"Finally we get some answers," Sparx said tiredly.

Hey guys! I like this chapter the best so far. Lot's of fighting, Yay fighting! Anywho, Guess what? Almost everything is going to be explained in Ch.6. But do not worry I'll work on it as fast as I can so all of ya can read it. Well until then! Love ya!


	6. From the Future

**Ch.6**

**YAY Ch.6! Everything will start to makes since! Dances. Well read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story!**

After Gibson patched everyone up of their minor battle wounds, Gigi and Sirkit sat down in front of a near by tree. Sparx and Gibson sat on either side of them, next was Nova who sat a cross from Otto and finally Chiro and Antauri sat opposite of Sirkit and Gigi.

The light blue monkey took a deep breath, finally ready to tell their story while Sirkit was bitterly quiet as she stared at the grass.

"There's no way to say this in a settle way," Gigi began, " So I'll just sat it," She paused, "We're from the future, Sirkit and I. So in fear of the unknown balance of time, I'm afraid I can only tell you a few things to keep both our futures some what safe."

The Hyper Force said nothing at first, just stared at Gigi with funny, confused faces.

Gibson cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "Even if that's true, "He said," how did you get here, and from what time?"

"Otis, our team mechanic, made our 'Time Rings' witch Sirkit and I ware on our tails," Gigi explained as she presented her ring to everyone.

"Ha!" Otto blurted out, "I knew they weren't rings!"

The rest of the Hyper Force gave the green monkey an annoyed look.

"Ugh, sorry," Otto said with a nervous laugh.

Gigi giggled, "Yes, you were right Otto. We came from 50 years in the future, "Gigi said, answering Gibson's other question, "We came to destroy you as you have already seen, but not because we wanted to or to pass the time. We were force to."

"By who?" Nova asked

"By the Skeleton Prince," Gigi answered as her whole body tensed up.

"The who?" Chiro asked, still not understanding.

"The Skeleton Prince. Not only our creator but our most hated enemy. Similar to you and the Skeleton King ……but with a twist here and there," Gigi explained. But the point is something happened in the past that wasn't suppose to happen."

"And what might that be?" Antauri asked.

"The disappearance of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force," Gigi answered darkly.

The Hyper Forces' eyes grew big.

"My team and I aren't rally sure how it happened. We knew you in the future but you disappeared somehow. We were helpless without your guidance and the Prince took full advantage of that weak." Gigi paused again as if her tale caused more harm than the resent battle with the Hyper Force. "He attacked without warning and took us prisoner and to make us suffer for his pleasure, he let Sirkit and I go. He said if we didn't destroy the Hyper Force of the past he would make sure we would never see our friends again; dead…or alive. There's no telling what he'll do to them. He might really kill them or worse, put them back them under his control again."

"Again?" Otto asked, "You mean he already had control of them before?"

Gigi looked to the side, avoiding Otto's eyes, "I'm sorry. I have said too much already. If I tell you any more, I might destroy the time stream," Gigi said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"That's understandable," Gibson said as he put his arm around Gigi, trying to comfort her.

Sparx look over at Sirkit, noticing that spite her best efforts, was crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sparx asked.

"Of course I am," Sirkit snapped as she her tears off.

"Could've fooled me," Sparx said with a smile, "Cause it looks like your crying to me."

"I don't cry," Sirkit said bluntly, "Crying is for the stupid and weak."

"Who told you that?" Sparx asked again.

"I did," Sirkit answer bluntly again.

"Well you lied to yourself. Sometimes you just have to cry," Sparx said as if Sirkit was his child.

"Don't you dare cry Sirkit," Gigi ordered, "If you start to cry then I'll cry."

"I don't get it. What's wrong with crying?" Otto asked.

Antauri nodded his head, "Now I see. They have seen so much evil, more evil than anyone should ever see. By not crying they close suppress their feelings about right and wrong. It was the only way they could get the courage to save their friends with our deaths," said the silver monkey.

"And now they know they can't destroy us, all that sadness is bursting out," Chiro added.

"So the story of them being from a different part of the universe was all just a lie, huh?" Nova asked.

Sirkit and Gigi slowly nodded.

Sparx frowned at Sirkit, he felt so bad for her and Gigi. The red monkey retched out to hug Sirkit but hesitated, but he swallowed hard and hugged Sirkit. The maroon monkey immediately began to sob into Sparx chest. Gibson also rapped his arm around Gigi. Gigi was surprised by Gibson's sunned hug but quickly buried her head in Gibson's chest and cried.

"There, there young one," Gibson cooed, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah, just let it all out," Sparx added.

It was odd for the rest of the team looking on at the crying monkeys. They suddenly seemed so young, as if they were small children only pretending to be adults they were only a few seconds before.

"He's going to kill them," Sirkit sobbed, "and it's our fault."

"Please! You have to help us," Gigi pleated, "You're our only hope!"

Otto, Nova and Antauri looked to Chiro for an answer but all their leader did was look at the ground silently.

"I'm sorry Gigi, really I am, but we can't. The skeleton King..err…worm is out in space doing who knows what," Chiro explained sadly, "We were planning to chase after him or it as soon as we got the robot fixed. We were enjoying our last days here on Shruggazoom before you two dropped in on us."

"But you don't understand!" Gigi cried, still clinging to Gibson.

"Maybe I don't," Chiro said, cutting Gigi off, "But there is more at stake then you know."

"You ijet," Sirkit cried from Sparx's arms, "If you don't help us then your stupid chase after that stupid worm will be for nothing!"

"What will be the point of going after the Skeleton worm is the future is still ruled by evil?" Gigi added.

"Maybe we should…." Otto trailed off but Chiro said nothing.

Sirkit's rage took over once again as she pushed Sparx away and stood up.

"Come on Gigi, if they won't help us we'll just have to rescue the others by ourselves," Sirkit said bitterly.

"But we're not strong enough," Gigi argued from Gibson's arms, not wanting to leave his more then welcomed comfort, "We'll be killed by Skeleton Prince's endless army."

"Well its better then doing nothing and staying with these jerks," Sirkit barked as she began to walk away.

Gigi hesitated but got up as well and followed Sirkit into the forest.

Chiro ground angrily, "Wait, wait, come back here," He called, "We'll help you for the love of Shruggazoom."

"What? Really?" Gigi and Sirkit said at the same time.

"Yes ok?" Chiro said with a sigh, "Just stop with the guilt and the lies, got it?"

"Thank you Chiro," Gigi said with a tear in her eye as Sirkit yelled with excitement.

Sirkit and Gigi could barley hold in the relief and joy that washed over them. They began to dance to and unheard tune as they hugged anyone who came into range.

"So when do we leave?" Nova asked with a laugh.

"Tomorrow," Chiro said, "I had enough for one day. Let's go back to the robot and get some rest."

Everyone agreed and took to the air with their jet packs.

"Why do we keep help everyone that tries to kill us?" Sparx asked out of no.

"Because that's what the good guys do," Otto answered with a smile.

"Oh is that it? I thought it was because we have suckers written on our foreheads," Sparks replied.

"Come on Uncle Sparx," Gigi said, "We had literally hundreds of moments where we could have destroyed you."

"So why didn't you?" Sparx asked.

"Cause we have sucker written on our forehead," Sirkit answered with a laugh.

"Well with all jokes aside, how are we supposed to travel 50 years into the future?" Gibson interrupted.

"Yeah, there's only two Time Rings," Nova added, "How are we going to get more of those things?"

"We were kinda thinking Uncle Otto could make more," Sirkit said.

"Ah man, this is going to rock!" Otto announced.

"It sounds like you two thought of everything," Antauri said, "Could it be possible that you _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"Well when you're on our line of business it pays to be prepared for anything," Gigi said with a playful smile.

Antauri smiled back not pushing the subject any farther. The Hyper Force and company finally arrived to the Super Robot and got some will need sleep.

**So what did you think? Are things a little clearer? I hope so and if things still don't make much since don't worry, even more will be explained in the next chapter. Oh and more monkeys! Cause no one can have enough monkeys! Will until then! **


	7. Hello Atalo, Nox and Otis

**Ch.7**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews everyone one! All of ya rock out loud!**

**4Evermonkeyfan: Yeah I saw that esp. I thought it was cool though Chiro's monster form kinda freaked me out. I wonder if all the monkeys had someone teach them like Antauri and Nova. What do you think?**

Everyone got up early the next morning, getting ready for their trip to the future. Otto was busy working on the Time Rings, while Gigi and Sirkit told the rest of the Hyper Force what they encounter in the unknown time zone. After a few hours Otto had finished with the rings and delivered them the duo of time travelers. Sirkit help everyone put the small machines on the monkeys' tails and on Chiro's wrist while Gigi set the rings for the correct date.

"Ok that should do it," Gigi announced.

"What now?" Chiro asked.

"Now we press the red button on the ring and we'll aversive in our time," Gigi answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nova said, "Let's go already."

"Ok everyone, are you ready?" Sirkit asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then on the count of three press the button," Sirkit instructed, "one….two….Three!"

After the Hyper Force slammed down on the blood red button they were engulfed in a blinding white light. A rush of wind swirled around them but as suddenly as the light appeared it vanished without a trace along with the wind. The Hyper Force looked around and notices that they were still in the Super Robot but it look incredibly old with odd smell, gross mold growing on the wall, broken and giddy walls along with a number of other things.

"What in Shruggazoom happened to the robot?" Otto asked quietly.

"We're not sure," Gigi said, "when you disappeared from history the robot suddenly turned into this. Apparently it wasn't used for half a century."

"But don't let this fool ya. This pile of junk used to be really clean and in tip top shape," Sirkit said as she rummage around, looking for something.

"How come you know so much?" Gibson asked, "If the time line was changed your memory should also change."

"Yes will, we are loosing our memory of the past," Gigi said, "We forgotten some of the techniques we have learned from you, how to operate the Super Robot and the details about our encounters with past enemies."

"Ok, I have another question, "Chiro said.

Gigi sighed annoyingly, "Fine, what is it?"

"Why did you fell out of the sky when traveling to our time but we didn't fall when traveling to your time?" Chiro asked.

"Ah, to answer that question you will need to fellow me to the window," Gigi said and walk a few feet to a near by broken window. "You see that…that _thing _floating in the air?" the future monkey asked as the Hyper Force gathered close to the window.

What the Team of monkeys saw when they looked out the window was a giant gray floating rock.

"That, my dear monkeys, is the Prince's HQ known as the Demon's Horn. When he sent us on our little _'adventure'_ we made our way to the past from there." Gigi explained. "Unfortunately the Demon's horn doesn't excise in the past thus explain our crash landed."

"Ah-ha!" Sirkit shouted from behind.

Gigi and the Hyper Force turned around and saw Sirkit grinning at something in her hand.

""Ah good, you found our secret weapon I see," Gigi said as she walked over to her fellow teammate.

"Yep, with this baby we might have a chance," the maroon monkey said with a sly smile.

"What is that thing?" Nova asked.

"I'll show you," Sirkit as and walked over to Sparx, grinning evilly.

"Hey, "Sparx said as he took a step back, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry this won't hurt you at all," Sirkit said as she the object on the red monkey's head.

As soon as the object hit Sparx's head he lost all control of his body and fell to the ground, unable to move or talk.

"Sparx!" The Hyper Force cried.

"What did you do to him?" Gibson asked alarmed.

"Paralyzed him," Sirkit said with a shrug.

"Fascinating. That small object must be some advanced technology to paralyze Sparx never ending mouth," Gibson said thinking out loud.

"No, it's just a magnet," Sirkit said.

"What? Surely you must be joking," Gibson said.

"Not at all, some how the magnets mess with our neuralgic system, rendering us helpless," Gigi said. "That's how you contained us when my friends and I first met you….or at least I think. I can't remember anymore. But don't worry he can still hear what were saying."

"Wow, I should remember this trick the next time Sparx is getting on my nerves," Nova said with a devilish look.

"I assume this has something to do with rescuing your friends," Antauri said not wanting to get sidetracked.

"Quite so," Gigi said as she cleared her throat. "We will deliver the Hyper Force to the Skeleton Prince, everyone with a magnet on their head while Chiro will be tied up. Once we're in the Prince will most defiantly take you to the dungeon where he is keeping the others. Sirkit and I will keep the Prince preoccupied while you six find our fallen comrades and free them. Once you did that get off the Demon's Horn and back to the Super Robot, or what's left of it. Sirkit and I will return as soon as we can. It's one of my most brilliant ideas really."

"Excuse me?" Sirkit said almost disgustingly as she took the magnet off of Sparx.

"Er…one of _our _most brilliant ideas," Gigi corrected herself.

"Yeah, you better say that," Sirkit huffed.

"Oh my head," Sparx groaned.

"How will we know they will be your friends?" Antauri asked.

"Oh that's easy, "Sirkit said with a wave of her hand, "They look just like us. Look for a black, green, and orange robot monkey."

"Will they listen to us or better yet, trust us?" Gibson asked.

"Most defiantly yes," Gigi answered with a nod. "So does anyone have anymore questions?"

The Hyper Force shook all six of their heads.

"Good now let get ready, shall we?" Gigi said rubbing her hand together.

Sirkit got more magnets to put on the elder like Monkeys. One by one the robot monkeys fell to the ground until Sparx was left.

"Ooooh no, you're not putting that back on me," Sparx said as he backed away from the maroon monkey.

"Come on Sparx it will only be for a little while," Sirkit said, "Besides there are worse things then getting paralyzed."

"Yeah? Like what?" Sprax asked as he crossed his arm and looked the other way.

"Like being help prisoner by bones for brains," Sirkit said as she quietly put the magnet on the red monkey's head while he wasn't looking.

"_I can't believe she sucker punched me,"_ Sparx thought as he once again fell to the ground.

"Ok Gigi all the robots been paralyzed," Sirkit reported.

"Very good," Gigi replied, "Now Chiro, the robe that I'm going to tie you up in is can be easily ripped, so when you get to your holding cell all you need to do is to flex you muscles and take the magnets off of the rest of you team," Gigi explained. "Uncle Otto should have no problem opening the door leading to the hallway. Have Uncle Antauri use his spiritual powers to look for Atalo, he too knows the ways of the Power Primate. After that you and the others should get to safety as soon as possible."

"What about you two?" Chiro asked as Gigi tied him up.

"We'll be fine, just find our friends and then we'll send you back to your own time," Gigi said as she finished to final knot on the breakable rope.

"Ok Gigi, I got the net. Are you sure we'll be able to carry so much weight?" Sirkit asked as she drugged on a huge fishing net.

Gigi nodded her head and began to help Sirkit load the Hyper Force into the net. After the duo dragged the monkey filled net out of the rundown Super Robot they once again took to the air, slowly carrying their heavy package to the Demon's horn.

"This…thing weighs a ton," Sirkit ground.

"I said we could carry it," Gigi ground back.

"Yeah, but you didn't say how heavy a net full of super heroes was going to be," Sirkit complained.

After flying for what seemed forever the got within the floating rock's air space. Flying skeleton monsters suddenly out of the Demon's Horn and flew straight to the monkey and boy filled net. Sirkit and Gigi put up no fight when the monsters took the net from them and followed them the rest of the way to the floating gray rock.

"Well, it's about time the good Prince sends some help," Sirkit huffed as she followed the monsters. "And after all that work to get the famous Hyper Force just for his highness," but the monsters paid her no attention.

"Well, well, well, isn't it my former ssservants and what's thisss? The Hyper force?" said the Skeleton Prince as Gigi, Sirkit and the monsters as the landed in the throne room. "I thought I told her you destroy them in the passst, not bring them back here."

The throne reeked of evil with is gloomy lighting and lack of life. But what really scared Gigi and Sirkit was the Prince himself with his red, flaming skill head, see-through body parts, his long, black cape and his scepter which belonged to the former Skeleton King.

"Even if we did kill them in the past we would have nothing to show for it dear Prince," Sirkit said. "So we decided to bring them back here to you. A gift, so to speak."

"How of you," The Prince hissed, "Guards, take them to the dungeon

and while your at it take those infernal time ringsss off of them, they won't be needing them anymore," he said with an evil chuckle.

"This isn't good," Gigi whispered to Sirkit, "they need those ring to get back to their time."

"Tell me about it," Sirkit whispered back, "but we can't do anything about it right now."

"What are you two whissspering about?" the Prince ordered.

"Oh, nothing. We didn't think you could get any uglier, but, once again you've proven us wrong," Sirkit lied.

"I would have expected that from Nox maybe even Atalo but not from you Ssssirkit. I ssuppose being away from the others made you ssslightly inssane," the Skeleton Prince said.

"Maybe you don't know us as well as you think," Sirkit said disgustingly.

"Hpmh, no matter. Guards take their rings as well," the Prince ordered.

"Hey watch it," Gigi yelled as more monsters appeared and grabbed her.

"What's the matter your_ highness_? Don't truest us?" Sirkit said as she tried to get free from the monsters' grip.

"No I don't," the Prince answered.

After a brief wrestling a monster walked up next to the Skeleton Prince and dropped Gigi's and Sirkit's Time rings into the Prince's hand.

"This is most defiantly not good," Gigi whispered.

Mean while in the dungeon, the Hyper Force was thrown into a prison cell that looked like it was made for dieing rat let alone healthy beings. As soon as the cost was clear Chiro ripped apart the rope and quickly took the magnets off of the robot monkeys.

"Whoa, that was so cool," Otto said as he sat up.

"Ugh….lets not do that any time soon," Gibson said.

"Otto, can you cut the door down?" Chiro asked.

"Sure, no problem," Otto replied and made quick work of the heavy metal door.

The Hyper Force quickly ran out side ready for battle but surprisingly no one came.

"Antauri, Gigi told me we could find her friends by the Power Primate, do you think you can use your powers to find them?" Chiro asked.

"I will try," Antauri said as he began to float in the air and to glow green. "I think I found them, this way," said the silver monkey as he glided down the long hallway.

The rest of the team run after Antauri until he finally stopped at small rusted door. Unlike the other doors in the hall it looked like it was used recently and the door was just big enough for the Robot monkeys to fit while the other doors could fix huge creators.

"I'm sensing someone who knows the way of the Power Primate inside," Antauri informed as he continued to float.

"Leave this to me," Nova said as she stepped forward.

Nova punched the door with such force that it flew off its hinges and landed with a loud crash. The Hyper Force followed Nova into the frighteningly white room. On the very back wall of the room were three robot monkey hanging by lazar chains.

"That must be them," Chiro said, "Let's get them down from there and get out of here."

"F-father?" The black monkey grounded as Antauri and Nova lowered him to the ground.

"Antauri, you know him?" Nova asked.

"I do not. He must be mistaken," Antauri said as he lifted the black monkey onto his back.

"It is you father," the black monkey said with a weak smile, "I knew you would come back for us."

"Just….except it Atalo," the orange monkey groaned from Sparx's back, "Our so called parents left us and now we're dead."

"What the heck are these guys talking about?" Sparx complained.

"They must be hallucinating," Gibson said as Nova put the last monkey on her back

"Hmm…I missed you Aunty Nova," said the dark green monkey as he rubbed his head on Nova's back.

"Easy buddy, don't make me hurt you," Nova warned.

"Alright monkeys let's get out of here," Chiro ordered.

The Hyper Force wasted no time getting out of the room and was now running down the hall. Chiro lead the way trying to find the quickest way to Sirkit and Gigi.

"Chiro, where are you going?" Nova asked as she and the others raced behind their leader.

"We're not leavening here without Gigi and Sirkit. I got a bad felling we won't see them again if we leave without them," Chiro said.

Meanwhile back with the Skeleton Prince…..

"Let us go you ijet!" Sirkit demanded as a monster dangled her and Gigi from its hand.

"Hahahaha, not likely," the Skeleton Prince sneered.

"Sire," a monster whispered as he appeared from the shadows, "The prisoners have escape."

"WWHHHAAAAAT!" The prince screamed, "You had this planed from the ssstart, didn't you!"

Gigi smiled, "Yes, yes we did and now you no longer have the upper hand. I was quite impressed with your act Sirkit. How did you do it?"

"Eh, Nox had a dark influence on me," Sirkit answered with a shrug.

"We'll see how ssssmart you are after I desssstroy you!" the Prince yelled.

With a wave of his hand the monster began to crush Gigi and Sirkit within its hands.

"Chiro Spearo!" came Chiro's voice as a lighting bolt hit the monster's hands.

The monster roared with pain as he dropped Sirkit and Gigi. The troublesome duo landed on their feet with ease.

"Than you Chiro," Gigi said.

"We owe you big time," Sirkit added.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here," Chiro said as more monsters appeared out of the shadows.

"Don't let then essscape!" the evil Prince yelled.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson yelled.

"Whirling Distructo Saws!" Otto shouted as he and Gibson attacked the approaching monsters.

As soon as everyone was at the mouth of the cave leading out to the sky Otto and Gibson unlashed a few more attacks then quickly joined the others. The Hyper Force follow Gigi and Sirkit out of the throne room with their jet packs as monster kept on charging until they finally fell right out of the floating rock. But the skeleton Prince did not send his flying monsters after them as the group of super heroes made their way back to the broken Super Robot.

"Why isn't he chasseing after us?' Otto asked.

"Because he knows we'll be back," Gigi answered.

"Why in the world would we come back?" Gibson asked frustratingly, "We have your friends what else is there?"

"He has the Time Rings," Sirkit said coldly, "and with out the rings you can't go back home."

"Oh, great. More good news," Sparx said as he rolled his eyes.

"So how will we get the Time rings back?" Nova asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Gigi answered. "Right now Otis, Nox and Atalo need treatment."

No one said anymore until the finally arrived at the sad looking Super Robot and put Sirkit and Gigi's friends into the healing tubes in sick bay.

**Few, ch.7 is finally done. Oh and just F.Y.I. I updated ch.5. Nothing really change I just change what Antauri said when he Sparx and Gibson find Nova. Not that big of a change but if you want to check it out be my guest. Anywho I hope you like this latest chapter and hope it will keep you occupied 'til I get ch.8 up and running. Well until then! I wuv you guys!**


	8. Our Childern

**Ch.8**

**Hey guys! Thankies soo much for the wonderful reviews .Oh and Snowkat please don't send the Amish after me! I'm sick, don't be mean to the sick person!**

The Hyper Force patiently waited in the control room of the run down Super Robot while Gigi and Gibson worked effortlessly on the three fallen robot monkeys that they had saved. Sirkit was lying down on an old couch that wasn't facing Chiro and the others.

"This is taking forever," Otto whined, "What's taking them so long?"

"I agree," Nova said, "Those other robot monkeys didn't look that bad."

"True, but there might but injuries not visible on the outside," Antauri said.

"Forget about their injuries, what I want to know is what Sirkit and her little friend didn't tell us," Sparx said.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just got a feeling we're being left out of the loop," said Sparx.

"Holly Shruggazoom, you mean there's more?" Chiro complained.

"Only one way to find out," Nova said as she turned to the couch.

The rest of the team followed Nova's gaze and saw Sirkit's foot over the top of the warn down couch, tapping the air every few seconds. Chiro walked over to the poor excuse for furniture determined to finally get all the info he wanted.

"Sirkit," he started, "We know you're not telling us everything and I think we deserve to know what it is,"

No answer.

"Sirkit?" Chiro asked as he peered over the couch.

Sirkit had two jumper cables attached to each ear and was humming quietly with her eyes closed.

"Sirkit? Are you listening to me?" Chiro asked as he waved his hand in front of Sirkit's face.

"Maybe she went deaf," Otto said as he and the others joined Chiro.

"Nah, it looks like she's listening to music, "Nova said.

Chiro nudged Sirkit genially. The maroon monkey popped her eyes open and sat up.

"Oh, Chiro," Sirkit said as she took of the small jumper cables, "I didn't hear you over my music. What do you need?"

"Ugh, yeah," Chiro started feeling a little awkward, "The team and I think you're holding back some important info."

"Yeah so?"

"Well why don't you tell us?" Chiro asked.

"Gigi already said we can't," Sirkit said.

"Gigi said a lot of things," Sparx said, "but that doesn't mean you have to do them."

"Look Sparx, I can understand that you don't trust us. I wouldn't either if  
I were you, "Sirkit said angrily. "But don't you dare make fun of Gigi or any of my friends,"

"Yeah? Or else what?" Sparx taunted.

"Or else you'll have to deal with me," Sirkit threatened as her hand transformed into giant magnets.

"Bring it on sister," Sparx said as he too transformed his hands.

"Sirkit! This is not the time nor place to fight," ordered a semi-deep voice from behind.

Everyone looked behind and saw a black monkey with lime colored eyes standing with bandages here and there. Standing to one side of him was Gibson who was supporting an orange monkey with navy blue eyes and on the other side of the black monkey was Gigi who was also supporting a dark green robot monkey who had black eyes.

"Atalo!" Sirkit shouted, "You're walking and talking!"

Sirkit quickly ran to the black monkey and hugged him tightly.

"Ach! It's nice to see you too Sirkit," Atalo ground, "but you're hurting me,"

"Oh sorry," Sirkit said as she let go.

"Hey, I'm in worse shape then he is," the orange monkey said.

"I can't believe I missed your attitude Nox," Sirkit said as she hugged him as well.

"Don't forget abut me. I want a hug too," the dark green monkey said from Gigi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Otis, I didn't forget my little brother," Sirkit said sweetly and genially hugged him.

"Well not that this family reunion isn't exciting but if you don't mind I would like to get some answers today please," Sparx said.

Atalo nodded and asked for help as he, Nox, and Otis were sat next to a wall for support.

"Are you sure about this Atalo?" Gigi asked, "Who knows what might happen if you tell them."

"The time line is already screwed up Gigi, might as well screw it up more," Nox said.

"Yay! I heart story time," Otis squeaked.

"Me too!" Otto said.

"Otto let the monkey speak," Nova said.

"Thank you," Atalo began, "43 years ago the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force finally destroyed the Skeleton King worm and returned to Shruggazoom as heroes. The galaxy no longer needed your protection so all of you started new lives but kept a watchful eye on Shruggazoom just incase evil returned. 43 years later, made from the remains of the evil worm, the Skeleton Prince was born. Bent on revenge for his 'father's' death he created us as tools to exacted his rage. We snuck into the city with ease, with everyone thinking we were you. We attacked without thought ruining the Hyper Forces' good name. We took control of the city but it didn't take the Hyper force long to come to Shruggazoom's rescue. We fought for what seemed like days when you finally won. But instead of finishing us like any other monster, you took mercy on my Team and me. You took us in and treated us like your own children and began to teach us for the day we replaced you as protectors of Shruggazoom."

"That was a good story," Otis said.

"So you're our children?" Nova asked.

"In a way, I guess," Nox said, "Considering we were modeled after you and all that jazz."

"I bet you can't guess witch of us is whose kid," Otis said.

"Sparx is Sirkit father, Gibson to Gigi, Nova is Nox's mother, Otto is your father and Atalo is my son," Antauri answered.

"Awww, party pooper," Otis complained.

"Well this would explain why the two females us uncle," Gibson said.

"It was hard not to call Sparx dad," Sirkit said, "since I've been calling him that for seven years now."

"So where's my descendant?" Chiro asked.

"Sorry Chiro, but we don't have a chosen one yet, "Otis answered.

"We're not even sure if we get a chosen one since were evil to begin with," Nox added.

"No, our chosen one is out there and they will find us when the time is right," Atalo said.

"Whatever you say Atalo, you're the mystic monkey," Nox said with a shrug.

"So if everything was going to well, why were the Time Rings invented?" Nova asked.

"To fix the toaster," Otis answered.

"Yeah being a super hero doesn't pay for toaster repairs all that well," Nox said.

"Uh-huh, and toaster parts don't exist anymore," Otis added. "So I built the rings so I could back in time and get the parts I needed to fix it."

"But then something happened," Sirkit said, "we don't know what but something happened."

"What ever happened it distorted the time line completely," Gigi added, "and then this mess came along."

"So how do we get back home?" Chiro asked.

"You can't without the Time Rings," Otis said with a blank face.

"And the Skeleton Prince has the rings," Atalo said darkly.

"So what?" Sparx said, "We'll just take them back."

"For once I agree with Sparx," Nova said, "What else is there to do?"

"Wow…did you just agree with me Nova?" Sparx asked surprised.

"Don't be so shocked Sparx," Nova huffed.

"Anyway," Gibson interrupted annoyingly, "back to the matter at hand. How do we get the rings back?"

"Easy," Nox said, "Steal them back."

"Yeah, but how?" Chiro said.

"The Skeleton Prince knows we'll be back for the Time Rings; it's just a matter of time," Gigi said.

"We'll need that time to come up with a plane," Atalo said.

"But we need to wait until the boo-boos are gone," Otis added.

Atalo smiled, "Don't worry Otis, we'll wait until our wounds ate completely healed before we go."

"What's the fun in that?" Nox jested.

"Until then," Antauri said, "You three go back to the sick bay and rest."

"Aww…but I don't wanna," Otis whined.

"No buts about it mister," Nova said, "Go to bed."

"I'll take them back," Sirkit said as she lifted the three male monkeys into the air with her magnet powers.

Sirkit left Gigi with the Hyper Force as she made her way to the sick bay.

"Well it looks like everything is going as planed," Gigi said thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked.

"Hm? Oh, well you see Sirkit and I were hoping you would help us from the beginning, that's the only reason we agreed to go into the past. But we need to fool the evil prince, since he has magic of unknown capabilities, just incase he was watching," Gigi explained. "But it wasn't easy mind you. It took every once of strength to even try to attack you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my friends."

"Well now that everything is explained, I suggest we get some sleep," Gibson said when Gigi left the room.

"Where are we suppose to sleep? The floor?" Otto asked.

"I guess, where else is there?" Nova said.

"Great, first we get monkey-napped to the future and now we have to sleep on the floor. This is the tanks we get for helping them?" Sparx joked.

Nova smacked Sparx hard on the head, "Shut up Sparx. That's our future you're insulting."

While the Hyper Force looked for the softest spot in the control room, Gigi was just about to enter the sick bay when she hard Nox and Sirkit talking.

"So how are they?" Nox asked.

"They're sleeping and you should be too," Sirkit said.

Gigi peeked around the corner and saw Sirkit standing near Nox who was lying on a medical table. Sirkit was just about to leave when Nox grabbed her hand.

"Sirkit, I…I just wanted to say, b-before it's too late, t-that I-I love you,"

Sirkit smiled, "Stop talking nonsense you big ijet. That's just the pain talking."

But before Nox could say anything more Sirkit kissed him passionately on his lips.

"Now get some sleep," Sirkit said as she left the room.

Nox smiled and quickly fell asleep.

"You know neither of you will remember your love after this is all over," Gigi said as Sirkit entered the halls.

"Yeah, I know," Sirkit said with a tear in her eye.

Gigi watched silently as Sirkit walked down the hall. She shook her head and walked into the sick bay.

"Arg!" Chiro ground, "The floor is way too hard just to sit on it."

Just then, as if to answer Chiro's complaints, Sirkit came in holding folded blankets in her arms.

"Why don't you come sleep in the sick bay with me and the others? Not only is more comfy, I'm sure we'll enjoy your company," Sirkit said smiling, even though it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Ugh Sirkit, are you ok?" Otto asked.

"I'm fine," the maroon monkey said through her face smile, "Come and follow me please."

The Hyper Force made no further comment and followed Sirkit out of the room.

**Well that's Ch.8 for you. Sorry it took so long. I was going to try to put the end of my story in this chapter but it would have been too long. Maybe I'll make my last chapter more like a half of a Chapter or maybe I'll some how make it long enough to be chapter worthy. You'll just have to wait until I get the last (or I think the last) chapter up. Well until then!**


	9. Goodbye for now

**Ch.9**

**Thank you everyone for such nice reviews! I heart you all! Here's the Chapter you all been waiting for :D**

Exactly three days have past sine the Hyper Force saved Atalo, Otis and Nox from the evil Skeleton Prince. They have all recovered from their wounds and were now in the control room of the run down Super Robot. The muggy sky made it hard to tell what of day it was as the Hyper Force and their children worked on a plan to get possession of the Time Rings again.

"So that's it then?" Atalo asked.

Antauri nodded, "Yes, it appears to be that way."

"What? You can't be serious," Gibson protested, "This plan is totally obscure."

"So obscured it might just work," Otto said.

"What does obscured mean?" Otis asked Gigi.

Gigi sighed, "Hidden from the truth."

"Ooooohhhh…..What was the plan again?" Otis asked again.

"Ah, for the love of Shruggazoom Otis," Nox said as he slapped he head.

"Otis, we are going to tell you the plan one more time and one time only so listen up," Sirkit said.

"Good, I forgot too," Otto said as the rest of the team also slapped their heads.

"Allow me," Nova said, "First we fly into the Demon's Horn and confront this so called prince. Me, the team, Otis and Gigi go look for the Time Rings while Atalo, Sirkit and Nox distracted sir creepy and his goons. One we find the rings we high tail it out of there and back to the past."

"Oh yeah, huh?" Otto and Otis said in unison.

"What if one of you get hurt?" Chiro asked the young monkeys, "or worse?"

"That shouldn't matter if we get you to the past," Gigi answered.

"Indeed, once we get to our time, their present should be altered back to normal or close to it," Gibson added.

"So when do we leave?" Sparx asked.

"As soon as possible," Atalo said.

"So you might want to say your good byes now," Otis said.

"Chea, while you still have the chance," Nox snorted.

Without warning Sirkit whacked Nox with her tail, "Be quiet Nox," she huffed.

"Ok, that was scary," Nova said as Sparx nodded.

"Do they always act like that like that?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gigi answered with a smile.

"Ok everyone, enough chit chat," Chiro ordered, "let's make our final preparations and go."

"We'll leave in an hour," Atalo said with a nod.

Everyone did various of things, like get to know their counterparts better and so forth. After the hour was up the two monkey teams were up in the air, flying straight for the Demon's Horn. They entered the floating rock without flaw and landed in the dreary throne room. It was too dark to see the details of the room let alone the hidden monsters or the dark prince.

"No sing of skeleton face," Nox reported.

"I don't think that's a good thing," Sparx said.

"We must take this time while we still have it," Atalo said.

"You two be careful, ok?" Sirkit asked Otis and Gigi.

"Most defiantly," Gigi answered with a smile.

The future Hyper Force exchanged hugs and sadly separated.

"Come on, the rings should be this way," Otis said as he leaded the way.

But just as they entered the next room, a wall of monsters popped out of no where behind Otis and the others.

"Did you really think it would be that easssy?" came the Skeleton Prince's voice.

"Showtime," Nox said as he Atalo and Sirkit transformed their hands, ready for battle.

"We have to go back for them!" Chiro shouted, "There's too many of them!"

"No Chiro," Antauri said.

"The only way we can help them now is by completing our mission," Gigi said.

"She's right Chiro," Otto aid.

"We have to go," Gibson said.

Chiro growled but followed Otis and the others deeper into the very creepy fortress.

The Prince giggled with evil delight, "Do you really think you can beat me? FOOLS! I created you. You can not defeat me!"

"Man I hate this guy," Nox said.

"Yeah I forgot how annoying he could be," Sirkit added.

"Enough! The time for talking is over!" Atalo yelled as he leaped into battle.

Nox quickly kissed Sirkit on the lips, "For luck," he whispered and joined Atalo.

"Nox, you jerk! How dare you take advantage of me at a time like this!" Sirkit screamed as she destroyed several monsters.

"Gigi, are we almost there?" Otis asked.

Gigi was in the lead now, running as fast as she could though the halls, Otis and the others close on her heels.

"By my calculations we should be exactly 56 steps and counting to the treasure room," Gigi gasped though her breaths.

And just like the light blue monkey said, in exactly 56 steps they arrived at a giant door decorated in purple and black gems.

"This just screams 'look inside'" Otto said. "This is nothing. You should see his bedroom door now that screams 'look inside'" Otis said as he and Gigi walked inside the treasure room.

"Fist Quake!" Nox yelled as his giant fits pounded the ground.

"Monkey Claw Destroyer!" Atalo screamed as monsters melted away.

"It's no use," Nox said as more monsters crawled out of the shadows.

"There's just too many of them," Sirkit said.

"We're nit here to win," Atalo said, "we're here to make time."

"Yeah well, they better hurry up or we'll be done for," Nox said.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Chiro said as he walked between mountains o gold and jewels.

"Let's take some of this loot back home with us," Sparx said drooling.

"No Sparx, we're here only for the Time Rings," Antauri said.

"If we take anything back with us, it might cause catastrophic disaster," Gibson added.

"We found them!" Otis and Gigi shouted as they dug up a glass box.

They quickly broke the box and picked up the scattered Time Rings. Otis slipped them onto the Hyper Force while Gigi programmed to ring for time travel 50 years into the past.

"Finished," Gigi said," just like before, press the button and you'll be back home."

"Good luck," Otis said as he and Gigi began to run out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chiro asked.

"To help the others. They're not going to last long with those booglys," Otis said.

"Let us help you then," Chiro said.

"We've told you before Chiro. The only way you can help us now is by going back to your time," Gigi said.

"But…"

"No Chiro, they're right," Antauri said, "You know what you must do."

Otis and Gigi didn't wait for Chiro's answer and ran back to the throne room.

"Whirlwind Saws!" Otis shouted as he cleared a way of monsters.

He and Gigi ran to Atalo and the others and saw how badly injured they were.

"We'll it's about time you guys showed up," Sirkit said.

"It seems we came just in time," Gigi said.

"I think we're going to need a lot more help," Nox said as the circle of monsters began to shrink.

"What are we going to do!" Otis said freaking out.

"We keep fighting," Atalo ordered.

The bond of monkeys screamed once more onto battle as the Skeleton Prince laughed menacingly in the background.

"Let's hurry and press the stupid button," Sparx said, "Those kids won't last long agents that freak."

"I don't know Sparx. How do we know we're doing the right thing?" Nova asked.

"We don't," Gibson said.

"They said we should go back, so I say we go back," Otto said.

"I concur," Antauri said.

Chiro nodded, "Ok team on the count of three. One…..two…THREE!"

Once again the Hyper Force was in gulfed in a white, blinding light and the same strange wind but this time the wind was much stronger. It seemed to lift them off the ground and as the light faded the Hyper Force realized that they were several hundred feet in the air as they begun to fall. Chiro began to yell as he did rapid flips, not knowing how to stop.

"Don't worry Chiro," Antauri said as he and the others activated their just packs.

"We got ya," Otto said as Antauri and he grabbed Chiro.

"Phew…thanks guys."

"No problemo," Otto said with a smile.

Chiro switched on his jet pack and said, "Let's go home monkey team."

"Best suggestion I heard yet," Gibson said with a sigh.

The Hyper Force flew through Shruggazoom City making sure everything was as it should be and made their way back to the Super Robot.

"It seems that everything is as it should be," Antauri said.

"Yeah and no more icky mold or anything," Otto said happily.

"Yeah but what happened to out…ugh…children?" Nova asked.

"I was wondering that as well," Gibson added with a nod.

Just then a small white energy ball flashed and revealed a small disk attacked with two Time Rings.

"Those must be Gigi's and Sirkit's Time Rings," Chiro said as he picked up the small package.

"Well? What are you waiting for kid? Put it in," Sparx said.

Chiro did what he was told. With a small beep Atalo, Sirkit, Gigi, Nox and Otis smiling faces popped on the giant screen.

"I can't believe ya old geezers actually saved the day again," Nox said with a big smile.

Sirkit elbowed Nox in the chest, "What he means is thanks. The time line is good as new and you save our lives."

"But you still have one more task to do before you're finished," Gigi said.

"You must destroy all the Time Rings and prevent this sort of thing from happening ever again," Atalo said.

"So try not to miss us too much ok?" Otis said.

"In a few hours we'll forget this ever happened," Gigi explained.

"For the best I suppose," Atalo added.

An inaudible voice interrupted the message.

"We'll be there in a second!" Sirkit yelled back.

"Boy you guys sure nag a lot," Nox said.

"They don't nag, you're just lazy," Otis said with a giggle.

"Thank you again!" Everyone shouted, "See you in the future!"

The screen went blank.

"I hate to sat it, but I'm gonna miss those squirts," Sparx said.

"Me too," Nova said with a smile.

"We'll see them again," Antauri said.

"Yeah but not for another 50 years," Otto said with teary eyes.

"Better then no years," Gibson said with a wink.

Chiro smiled, "It looks like our future just got a whole lot brighter team."

**THE END**

**Yay! So how did you guys like it? I don't think Snowkitty is going to be happy with be for having an odd number of chapter but OH-WELL! Don't worry everyone the Future Hyper Force will return in a prequel sequel, Yayness! But since you guys are read my story I wanted to know what you guys wanted to see in my next story. No idea is too silly! So please tell me and I'll make it so. Thanks again for all the reviews and I'll see you in my next story. Until then!**


End file.
